parasite eve gt- a new awaking
by brago12
Summary: the story takes place after the shadow dragon arc and during the events of parasite eve2 my character brago is on vacation in the mojave desert there he meets fbi agent aya brea the two hit it off after a battle with a giant when an old foe appears as dose bragos father who are they read and find out rated m for cussing and other stuff


**chapter 1**

* * *

_**the warrior of the mist meets the saiyan god**_

(_setting dryfield/Mojave desert nevada usa: time evening/sunset) _

aya had just got done taking a shower after a very long and rough day she was finally going to be able get some rest when all of a sudden she heard a male with a deep raspy voice shouting the phrase kamehameha and each time he would say this word a blinding flash of light would occur followed by a powerful explosion aya peeked out her window to see what all the racket was what she saw was a big armor clad young man with black flame like hair being attacked by hundreds of these rabbit like monsters called scavengers aya had one hand on her 44 magnum and the other one on the window to open it but she did nothing but continued to watch from afar she could not believe how skilled a fighter this young man was he was knocking these thing out left and right with no weapons suddenly the young man leap into the air as he held out his right hand take this TERRA DESTROYER! the young man exclaimed as he fired a huge red orb of energy the powerful orb struck the army wiping them all out in one go and leveling most of the area as well.

aya was awestruck by what she just seen in her whole life she had never seen anything with this kind of destructive power suddenly she heard the door next to hers slam and the sound of a man with a similar sounding voice to the guy that was just fighting cussing could be heard through the walls of her room the young womans face turn white and she looked like she had just seen the devil himself it had just sunk in that this what ever the hell it is was staying right next door to her but anyway she got into bed and fell asleep after about an hour or so listening to a lot of cussing.

meanwhile in the next room the young man was get himself unpacked when he got done unpacking he just sat on the edge of his bed and watch tv when the entire hotel started to shake and loud footsteps could be heard in the distance the young man paid the noise no mind he went to his side window to watch the sunset but what he saw made his blood run cold a massive bloated human like monster with what looked like a large cannon sticking out of its mouth coming straight for the hotel the warrior grabbed his sword he had no time to put on his armor because the beast was meer feet away from his room at this point the young warrior made a run for the door to fight this beast but he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of assault rifle fire an AR 15 to be exact the young warrior looked out his door to see who was shooting and what he saw was a young woman with short blond hair fighting this beast and winning the beast then grabbed the young woman and slammed her into a wall just when the beast was going to deliver the finishing blow the beast found his fist blocked by a black sword the woman awoke to see the warrior from earlier standing between her and the beast.

you disgusting son of a bitch how dare you lay your filthy hands on a woman now you have to deal with me brago the saiyan god of darkness! the young warrior yelled at the monster and with one hand the warrior known as brago pushed the giant down on to its back brago then turned to aya with his hand extended to help her off the ground she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up back to her feet.

can you still fight? brago asked aya as he handed her her gun aya just smirked and gave a nod as she reloaded her weapon suddenly two huge blast of fire came rushing a the duo aya narrowly avoided one blast brago smacked the other one away with his bare hand the beast whoa this big bastard has a flamethrower sticking out of its face?! brago yelled as he blocked the monsters attempt to grab him brago used his free hand to fire a large energy blast at the face of the monster but it had little to no effect that was my dark big bang attack one of my most powerful moves and it had no effect!? brago then took flight and fired the attack known as the Kamehameha wave straight into the monster's face but again it did nothing brago was beginning to get pissed off he landed next to aya who could see his growing frustration hey don't get discouraged now just try something else. aya said trying to will the saiyan god on. I would but there's no space up here how ever I got a plan we draw this thing out in the open so we can fight without holding back. brago without any forwarning took aya in his arms and jumped over the rail now keep in mind there eight storys off the ground and the they then made a run for the open area the brago made earlier 20 feet from the hotel while shooting at the beast their plan worked to because the big blob was right behind them they arrived at their destination they turned to face the beast who was now almost on top of them

the duo narrowly avoided being squashed by the monstrous foot of the beast brago then took flight and fired a red lightning attack known as dragon thunder at the beast but again bragos attack had no effect the monster swatted brago and he fell to the ground head first like a stone aya feared the worst had just happened and she was left with only one clip and one gun she now alone and basically unarmed against this massive beast but she was going to continue to fight until her bones turned to dust she fired on the monster until she was out of ammo then she unleashed a barrage of fireball attacks at the beast until she dropped to her knees from exhaustion just as the beast was about to finish aya the monsters arm was vaporized by a black beam of energy aya looked up and a half man half monkey creature with dark red fur covering most of his upper body standing in front of her the monkey man fired a huge multi colored ball of pure darkness at the beast and with that attack the once mighty fire beast thing was nothing more than a puddle of blood aya was about get up and haul ass at first until she got a closer look at the'' monkey man'' and realized that it was none other than brago in some kind of altered state aya slowly got up and walked up to brago who was doing his victory pose à la marvels venom brago turned around to aya who had a look of fear and intrigue on her face j just w what are you? aya asked as she closely examined brago. are you an anmc? brago looked at her with the what the hell you just call me" look. no im not a neo mitochondrial im a saiyan. brago said as he transformed back to his base form.

aya was surprised to find out that brago knew what a neo mitochondrial creature was but she more surprised to hear what brago say he was. a saiyan?! did you just say you are a saiyan warrior just like the legendary vegeta and goku? from japan oh my god are you one of the z fighter? yes you are a z fighter there's no doubt about it oh my god im in the presence of one of the legendary z fighter. aya was in full on raging white fangirl mode which was totally unlike her by the way, brago was blushing a little watching aya go all gaga over him. yes I am a z warrior not just any z warrior but the commander of the z army, im sorry where are my manners we didn't get properly introduced I am brago the saiyan god of darkness and the emperor of the saiyan race. bargo said as he held out his hand. im aya Brea sorry i don't have any fancy titles aya chuckled as she held out her hand brago then lightly grasped her hand and kissed it.

hey aya was it you wanna know something funny look at all this damage and devastation around us now look at the motel only thing destroy is the walkway. brago and aya laughed and just as they were about to walk away they found themselves surrounded by what seamed like thousands of these horse dog puma like creatures called chasers both brago and aya were exhausted from their previous encounter with the flamethrower giant and there was no way to escape is this the end of brago and aya find out next time on _**parasite eve gt- a new awaking.**_

_**to be continued.**_

* * *

**if I didn't say it before I'll now you guys know i don't own parasite eve or the dragonball series right? you do? oh good but i do own brago not some of his moves or his name but the idea so don't even think about taking him im just kidding but you can't have him next time a familiar face appears who is just wait to find out peace and love to all.**


End file.
